


【勋兴】《质子》2

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 6





	【勋兴】《质子》2

质子

文/夏序清和草未歇

2

于吴世勋而言，这不过是个稀松平常的上午。  
照例下朝之后要去皇后宫里晃一晃，坐在撵上的时候，吴世勋瞥到宫门斜出的一道枯枝，愣了愣，不知道神游到了哪里。  
时光的流逝在宫里好像也不怎么明显，一样的景致，一样的人，日复一日。  
今年好不容易休了战，吴世勋在宫里的日子多一些，倒是生出了些赏玩的心思来。

皇后一早就等着了，如今能见着皇帝的日子也不过每个月初一十五，她倒像是这宫里的摆设。  
吴世勋开心的时候还能多说两句话，不开心的时候，她总是连大气都不敢出。  
后宫之主做到这个份儿上，着实有些委屈。  
可哪怕是名义上的丈夫，吴世勋给她的也只有一点点尊重罢了，还是看在他故去母亲的面子上。

吴世勋进门的时候，皇后还跪在那里。  
“不过是过来吃个家常饭，不用行这么大礼。”吴世勋坐下以后淡淡开口。  
皇后被侍女搀起来时，身子晃了晃，她是久居深宫的年轻妇人，又因为个子高，越发显得孱弱，坐定了就打发了左右下去张罗早膳的事。  
皇后脸红了一大片，连带着眼圈也红了似的。  
吴世勋瞥了一眼，又把眼神收了回来。

不知怎的，他现在每每来皇后宫里，总有种时光交错的感觉，像是孩童时到自己母后宫里一样。  
是他应尽的义务，是他无法摆脱的人，  
是他面对着就觉得心情无比复杂的存在。

皇后又起身去吩咐下人奉茶上来了，吴世勋看着皇后的背影，不得不说，母后为自己找的妻子，真的像是个翻版的她自己。  
看着就让人忍不住思量，是不是她们天生就是为了做“皇后”来的，一招一式，十年如一日，都那么一板一眼的，就像是皇后的样子。

“你坐着便罢了。”吴世勋对着皇后的背影开了口，那影子逆着光，总感觉不大真切。  
皇后回过身来，在吴世勋下首坐下，“今儿炖了雪梨，回书房的时候一并带回去吧。”  
吴世勋没什么异议，点了点头。  
粥碗搁在他面前的时候，他看到碗里有点点绿意，羹勺一搅，皇后在边上徐徐开口，“一点莲叶尖儿，夏日里存着的，这是最后的了。”  
吴世勋往嘴里送了一口，“春去秋来，日子过得真是快。”  
皇后的腰板笔直，坐在一侧静静的为吴世勋剔着鱼骨头，“最近夜里风大，出门要多穿衣服。”  
说者兴许无意，落在吴世勋耳朵里却是另一番滋味，如今能劳动他夜里出门的人也只有张艺兴。  
吴世勋抬眼看了看面部波澜不惊的皇后，对面的人也不抬头，不于他“对峙”，吴世勋顿了顿，“雪梨给南苑也送一份去。”  
皇后把盛了剔好骨头的碟子换到吴世勋面前，“已经让小厨房在炉子上坐着，等艺兴公子午睡起了的时辰送过去了。”

再无言语，直到吴世勋吃完出门的时候，余光瞥到皇后又跪在自己身后了。

给张艺兴住的南苑算得上是宫里的“桃源”，这一处宫苑更像是个小园子，仿了南方的园林造的，住在里头像是能避了外头的纷纷扰扰。  
吴世勋是不怎么懂设计景观的，原本建这一处也是为了新鲜，一度搁置了很久，直到休战以后，才重新捡起来修葺，不久后，这里就迎来了它的第一位主人：张艺兴。

在吴世勋眼里，自己与父辈比起来并不多么勤勉，反而作为守成之君不过如此。  
不过一直南北对峙的南朝日益颓靡，北朝人天生勇猛，加之乐战轻死，吴世勋想，在自己手上一统南北或许也不是可望不可及的事情。

张艺兴再醒来的时候，已经是黄昏了。  
一日里昏昏沉沉醒来过几次，连着几日没有睡好，只是觉得体力不支，连午饭都没起来吃。  
这次醒来的时候，人在床榻上，饭菜的味道已经飘了进来。  
“小庭，小庭。”张艺兴开口，才发现可能是睡了太久，首先便哑了嗓子。  
小庭隔着纱帐，应了两声，“公子醒了？”  
张艺兴轻轻嗯了一声，自己下了床，撩起纱帐，“什么时辰了？我睡了一天么？”  
小庭引着张艺兴到桌前，“嗯，外头起风了，担心您受风，就把您挪进来了。”  
张艺兴长长的哦了一声，桌子边上一道醉鸡让他愣了愣神，自从他来了，倒没怎么见过这道菜，甩了甩头，送了一块进嘴里，“桂花……”  
小庭接上话茬，“桂花收好了，让人拿去挑干净了。”  
张艺兴点头，末了又咯咯笑起来，“这种事儿要自己做起来才有意思。”  
小庭的手绞在一起，显然张艺兴提出的这些建议总是让他觉得有些为难的。  
北朝不怎么使用“醉”这种方式来做菜，张艺兴有时也糊涂了，从住处到吃食，他能感受到自己像是被授意着刻意讨好，却又无迹可寻。  
人说故土难离，这种小事上偏偏能将人击中，可张艺兴不敢暴露出太多情绪来。质子的身份时时刻刻不能忘，因此他不想让自己思念故乡的情绪，飘进吴世勋的耳朵里。

张艺兴低下头不再提，桂花的事他只是单纯的觉得，每日除了读书也没什么可以度日的营生。  
恰好厨房端上来个小盅，小庭接过来的时候看了一眼，犹豫着要不要上桌，被张艺兴看到，“嗯？怎么了。”  
小庭蹙眉，“皇后宫里下午送过来的，不过您下午没起，炖的久了些，怕您不想吃了。”  
张艺兴闻言筷子停住，伸头看了一眼，炖雪梨，饶是炖了太久，汤色倒没有混浊。

他没见过皇后，对于皇后的一切都是无意听别人说几句，然后一点一点拼凑起的形象。  
知道她和吴世勋一般岁数，宽厚又善良，把宫里一切杂事都打理的很好。

“没事，我看着还好。”张艺兴点了点头，看着小庭帮自己将汤水盛在碗里。

初一十五除了吴世勋要在皇后宫里吃饭以外，照例是要在皇后那儿留宿的。  
一直到晚饭时分，赵筠来请的时候，吴世勋才从书桌前起了身，“去南苑吧。”  
赵筠跟在吴世勋后面打转，想劝，又担心自己的脑袋，这位皇帝杀起人是不手软的。  
而这宫里所有的规矩里，唯有和已故太后相关的，吴世勋才能给几分面子。旁的他不会管，更不必由别人说出口来。  
只是今日若是自己没法让吴世勋去皇后宫里的话，赵筠想了想就抬手擦擦冷汗。

在吴世勋上轿撵的时候，赵筠扶了吴世勋一把，“皇上，皇后娘娘宫里大概已经给您预备好宵夜了。”  
说完就缩回头去，吴世勋哼了一声，将他甩在一边，“朕说了要去南苑。”  
赵筠咬紧了牙关，不再说话，跟在后面。

夜里渐渐凉了起来，吴世勋吹着风，感觉清醒了一些。  
其实倒也没有什么特别的理由要去见张艺兴，如果非要说的话，大概是长夜漫漫，在皇后宫里僵卧到天亮未免太煎熬。  
在过去之前，他想找个地方打发点时间。

不得不承认，近些日子，吴世勋像是着了魔一样的，眷恋着住着张艺兴的那间屋子。  
他迷恋着那个眼神里有化不开的惆怅的那个小人儿，一并迷上了他承欢时蹙起的眉头和睡梦中也不会松开的拳头。  
虽然张艺兴如今见到自己的表情由一开始的怯弱变成了疏离，吴世勋不在乎。  
已经是种在自己院子里的一枝花了，在他看来有的是时间去修剪旁枝。

张艺兴在吴世勋来之前已经开始打盹儿了，多数时候，他对于睡在那张大床上是十分抗拒的。  
住进这里的第一晚，回忆堪称惨烈，他面对着绝对的武力，哭的溃不成军。

榻上的人一手撑着头，发丝乱了，有些滑脱了下来遮住了锁骨。不知道梦到了什么，额角还挂着汗，外衣早已经脱了，里衣松松的搭在身上，泄出胸口的一点春光，看着不费什么功夫就能伸手薅下来。  
吴世勋进了屋，看到这般光景的时候，脚步也不由得轻了些。

坐在张艺兴身旁时，他伸手摸了摸张艺兴的脸蛋，滑滑的，灯再亮些大概还能看到脸上的绒毛。  
衣袖往下滑，吴世勋正好看到自己手臂上一道浅浅的疤，他想起这是被张艺兴咬的。  
是在住进南苑的第一晚，那天张艺兴穿着件绛色的单衣，被自己按倒的时候，抓着他的胳膊狠狠咬了下来，吴世勋一巴掌甩得张艺兴从床上掉在地上，滚了几下，  
他再看的时候，也不知道张艺兴嘴角的血是咬破自己皮肉时留下的，还是被自己打出来的。

其实，吴世勋原本没想到南朝降了以后，送来的会是张艺兴。  
既不是嫡亲的皇子，在宗室里也没什么存在感。  
吴世勋知道的时候发了很大的脾气，他当初狮子大开口时要的是太子，哪知对方塞过来个张艺兴应付自己。  
奇耻大辱。  
最终，让他作罢的除了征伐数年需要一些时间休养生息之外，还有就是见到了张艺兴。  
吴世勋知道自己总有一天要踏平南朝的都城，张艺兴这颗送上门的香饵，就这么吞了又能如何。

吴世勋有龙阳之好算不上什么大秘密，交接的使臣对吴世勋的不轨之心颇有微词，却也知道自己人微言轻，说话如同蚍蜉撼树。  
南苑就此，成了张艺兴的牢笼。

张艺兴是在吴世勋伸手拨开自己粘在额前的头发时醒来的，睫毛耸动了几下，知道逃不过，虽然有心理准备，睁眼正好看着吴世勋盯着自己，还是往后缩了一下。  
“怎么不上床睡？”吴世勋收回手，说话的时候坐在原地没有动。  
张艺兴扭了扭身子想坐好，手酸了，脱力跌下去之前被吴世勋拉起来，“不知道怎么就睡着了。”

“陪你睡一会儿。”吴世勋起身，站到张艺兴面前，伸出了手。  
不等张艺兴答应，就强硬的拉着张艺兴，踉踉跄跄摔进了床里。  
张艺兴这些天已经见识过忤逆吴世勋的下场，背靠着吴世勋的胸膛，轻轻合上眼一动不动。  
直到两个人的呼吸变成一个频率，张艺兴听到吴世勋小小说了一声，“睡吧，等你睡着了我就走。”  
张艺兴不知是哪里来的勇气抓住了吴世勋的手，“今天一定要去皇后宫里吗？”  
吴世勋没说话，反手握住了张艺兴的手。

一片昏暗里，吴世勋听到张艺兴对自己说，“我希望你今天，不要走。”

tbc.


End file.
